Mother Knows Best
by Richd172
Summary: This story is before the big finale of Season 2. Oliver is having trouble with girls. So his mother decides to help Oliver. Warning If you think that this is wrong don't read. Or even call me a perv cause it's called being creative. Also don't read this story.


Arrow: Mother Knows Best

This story is before the big finale of Season 2. Oliver is having trouble with girls. So his mother decides to help Oliver.

Warning

If you think that this is wrong don't read. Or even call me a perv cause it's called being creative. Also don't read this story.

Characters: Oliver Queen, Moira Queen,Thea Queen and Walter Steele

Mentioned: Roy Harper, Felicity Smoak and Sarah Lance.

Early Morning

Oliver wakes up to see someone laying next to him in bed. He turns to see that's Thea is sleeping right next to him. He remembers that they came in his room in the middle of the night cause she couldn't sleep. So he allowed her to sleep in his bed. Oliver than here's a knock on the door. Oliver tells Thea "Thea I think mom is coming. You should go hid in the closet". Thea says as she rushes into the closet "I'm right on it Ollie". Then Moira comes in and sees her son still in bed. Moira asked her son "So I haven't seen any girls leaving the house. Not even Felicity has been here". Oliver says "Well I've been stuck between two girls now".

Moira answers her son "Oh and by the way whenever your ready come down for breakfast. Also tell Thea the same thing too". Thea was in the closet without no clothes on. So she took a shirt off a hanger and put it on. Then Moira leaves Oliver's room and closes the door quietly. Thea comes out of the closet. She says "So mom is waiting for us" she leaves to go get changed in her room. Then both of them walk to go have breakfast with their mom and Walter. Walter asked the two of us "So Thea, Oliver, did you go have a good night sleep"?

Oliver was hopping that he didn't know that Thea had slept in his bed with him. Thea said "I kind of had a good night sleep". Then Oliver said "Yeah I had a good night sleep too". Then the four finished their breakfast and went to get change. Oliver knew that he had to train in the Arrow cave. But before he got into his room Thea stopped him right at the door. So Thea says to Oliver "Do you remember what happened last night"? Oliver replies "No Speedy I don't remember what happened last night". Thea says "Oh so you don't remember coming into my room and making me suck your dick. Then you carried me into your room and you tore off my PJ's. After that you had me hanging up side down while I suck you cock and you lick my vigina". Then she said "After that you put me on the bed and fucked me". Oliver said "Sorry Speedy I really don't remember. I must of been really upset and drunk".

Thea walks into her room angry at her brother. Oliver goes into his room to think what had happened last night. Then he gets all call from Felicity saying that he needs to come in. So he then goes to the arrow cave and then him and Roy go out. They get the job done and Oliver goes back home. When he got home Thea gave him a hug and told him "So while you were gone mom wanted us to be naked in 15 minutes".

Oliver said in a questioning voice "Okay that's a little strange but okay". Then Thea and Oliver go back to their rooms to get changed. After they get changed they go downstairs to the TV room. Thea and Oliver walk into Moira and Walter fucking. Thea says "Oh sorry we'll come back in a few minutes". Moira getting off apologizes "Oh sorry I didn't know that you guys where down here already"? Walter said to the two of them "So how was your day Thea and Oliver". Thea really couldn't answer cause she was aroused.

Walter sees that Thea's nipples are getting hard as her mother was talking. But it was for her it was for him. Oliver said "Well if anyone needs me I'll be upstairs in my room". He goes upstairs. Moira than says "I'm going to go take a shower and you two can do whatever you want to do". Walter waits to ask Thea something before Moira is gone. Now since she's gone Walter asks Thea "So Thea I see that your nipples are hard and I know it's not from your mother. So I guess that you feel the need to suck my dick". She answers "Yes I do Walter I feel the need to have your cock in my mouth"! Thea gets up a goes over to stroke Walters cock. Then she puts his huge black cock in her mouth.

Upstairs in Oliver's room

Oliver goes into his room and lays down on his bed naked. Then Oliver takes a picture of Sarah and starts jerk off to her. Oliver thinks to himself "I really miss Sarah and I wish that she was here". Oliver is still jerking off to Sarah. In Moira's room she gets out of the shower. Moira says "I wonder where Thea and Walter are. Oh yeah they had still been in the tv Room". She was wondering where was Oliver. She put a towel on her head and goes to see where he is.

She walks towards his room and hears a smacking sound coming from his room. Moira goes to his door and sees Oliver jerking off to Sarah's old picture. Moira says as she sees her son jerk off "Oh my gosh Oliver has a strong dick. Not as bad as Walters cock". She then starts to finger herself off to her son. She starts to say to herself "Oh yes Oliver fuck your mom". By accident she pushes the door that makes it squeaking sound.

Oliver says "Mom is that you"? She comes out of the door way still with her towel around her. Moira says "Yes it's me Oliver". Oliver was in shock that his mother was outside his door. Oliver asks "Why where you behind my door"? Moira said "I just saw you looking sad. What's the matter". Oliver looks back down at Sarah's picture. Then he says "Well I've missed Sarah and I've been having problems in relationships". Moira asks him "Is it the sex part of it, your father and I had the same problem".

Oliver was surprised that she knew about his problems. So he said "Do you have anything new to show me". Moira just answers her son "Sure I'll show you something". She takes off her towels off and closes the door. Moira pushes her son so that his back is on the bed. Then she starts to suck her sons dick. Oliver says to her "Oh god mom your really good at that".

20 minutes later downstairs in the TV Room

Thea is now about to sit down on Walters dick. She stops to ask Walter "Do you have a condom on and it better not be the one you used with my mom". So with that Walter takes off the old condom and puts on a new condom. Walter says to Thea "Alright Thea I have a new condom on now". So then Thea just goes over and sits on Walter big cock. Thea says "Oh My Gosh Walter"! Thea is enjoying getting fucked by Walter. Then she turns around to face the hallway.

All of a sudden the two fall to the floor in which Walter is laying on his back. As Thea is on top of him bouncing up and down. Thea says out loud "Oh fuck me Walter fuck your step-daughter". Walter than says to Thea "Uh Yes Thea"! Then Thea goes onto her back and lays on his chest. She breaks the quiet to say "Now I know what mom gets every night"?! Walter couldn't believe that he was fucking his step-daughter. Then he saw Thea turn to talk to him. Thea than said to Walter "I want to face you while you fuck me". Walter answers Thea "Sure why not"!?

Back in Oliver's Room

Moira still was sucking her sons dick. Neither one could real say anything to either one. Oliver asks his mother "Mom are you going to come up". Moira stops sucking his some dick to talk to him. Moira says "Yes Oliver did you want something"? Oliver than ask his mother "I just thought that you where going to show me something else". Moira answered her son "Yes, well now I want you to fuck me". Oliver just says to his mother "Alright mom I'm ready". He quickly reaches for a condom and puts it on.

Then Moira climbs on to her sons dick. Moira say loudly "Oh my gosh Oliver, yes fuck your mommy"! Oliver couldn't believe how his mother kept on long so good after all these years. She didn't even look like she have'd aged at all. Oliver says to his mom "Oh god mom oh yes". Oliver was honest to himself that he really didn't like fucking his mom. He more liked to fuck his sister Thea. Then all of a sudden Moira turned around to face the door and lied her back on his chest. Then she put her arm around Oliver's back.

She said to Oliver "Oliver fuck your mommy really hard and I want that cock inside me". Oliver could believe what his mom was saying to him. So he just went with it. He kept on pounding his mother harder. Even once just put his cock inside her for fun. All of a sudden Oliver stopped fucking his mom. He felt the need to say something to his mom. Oliver said "Mom, I really don't think that this is right"? Moira said to her son "Well I know that you and Thea have been fucking". He quickly answered "How did you know that"?

Moira said "Well first I saw the looks when you two came down for breakfast once. Also the made and I saw the sheets where a little messed up". Oliver says "Oh so that's how you know"? Moira says to her son " Listen Oliver I want tell anyone that you fucked your sister if you keep on fucking me". Oliver had no choice too keep on fucking his mom. So he started to fuck her harder. Moira couldn't say anything else. She couldn't believe that she was getting fucked by her son.

Another 20 minutes later

Thea and Walter have been on the floor fucking. Thea says as she turns around "God Walter… your better than… Roy… Uhhh Uhhh"! Walter couldn't say anything back to Thea. Thea says to Walter "Uhhh Yes Walter, I want you to pull my hair so my head looks up". Then both of them says "FUCK YES"! Walter than gets up and turns Thea around. He slams her up against the wall. Thea said "Oh yes Walter fuck up against the wall like a dirty boy". Walter says "Uhhh UHHH UHHH"! He was liking fucking Thea.

Then Walter fells something that is going to come out of his dick. Walter says to himself "Oh god I think I'm going to cum on Thea but I have one more I want to fuck her". So he holds it in. Then he tells Thea "Thea I want to fuck you outside on the beck". Thea replies "Oh fuck yes I'd loved that". Walter carries Thea outside to the deck. Then he places her on the small table. Thea puts her hands out as Walter pulls back her hair. Thea says out loud "UHHH YES FUCK ME WALTER FUCK"! Walter says "Oh God Oh Fuck yes"! They look over to see Conswalia, one of their mades looking shock at how Walter was fucking Thea.

Walter says "Why hello Conswalia I didn't see you there". Conswalia says in shock as Walter fucks Thea slowly "Mr. Walter why are you fucking Mrs. Thea"? Walter is think of an excuse for why he's fucking Thea. Thea answers Conswalia "He's punishing me for something that I have done". The made said "Okay whatever". She leaves the two and they go back to fucking. Thea says while she on her back "Oh Yes Walter fuck meeee"! Walter says as Thea has her legs on his shoulders "UHHH Yes Yes"!

Back in Oliver's Room

Moira was still on top of Olived but this time was enjoying it. Then he decided to have his mom go on his hands and knees. Oliver shoves his big cock inside his mom. Both of of them say "OHHH FUCK YES"! Moira says to Oliver "Oliver hunny grab your mommies hair". He grabs her hair and she say "UHHH GOD YES"! Then Oliver fucked his mom really hard that he shocked the bed. Oliver was enjoying fucking his mother.

Oliver broke the moment to say "Mom I want to fuck you while half of the bed". Moira replies "I promise you that I will". So then she moves off of her sons dick then layed on her back and spread her legs to let her son come in. Then Oliver pleases his cock inside her. As he does that he says "Oh god mom I'm loving fucking you". Moira loved that she was getting pounded by her son. They look into each other's eye. Then for a second Moira jiggle her boobs.

Back outside where Thea and Walter are

Walter felt like he couldn't stop fucking Thea. But he knew that he had too stop. Thea says to Walter "OH GOD Walter I want you to cum in me"! Walter looks a little strange at Thea. Then he understands what Thea had asked him to do. Walter feels that he has to cum. Walter than says "Oh god Thea I'm going to cum"! So then Walter cums and almost get the table all covered. Then Thea thought of something quickly. Thea says "Now Walter, I want you to cum all over my face and boobs".

Walter just had went with Thea's demands. Thea is surprised to see that Walter did to her face. She says "That was a lot for one man". Walter says "Well Thea now don't tell your brother and mother"!? Thea says while walking into the TV room "I will not tell mom or Ollie". They go into the downstairs bathroom to clean up. Also they put towels around their naked parts. But Thea goes to take a shower.

In Oliver's Room

Moira still on her back while getting plowed by her son. Then she slide down the bed. Moira said to her son "Oh god Oliver fuck your mother"! Oliver wanted to say something to his mother but he couldn't. Then his mother had asked him to do her on her side. So he just went with it and laid next to her. Moira says as Oliver enters her "Well we should… Oh Yes Oliver… Oh Fuck Yes"! All of a sudden Oliver felt like he was going cum. He had decided that it was time to end this.

Oliver thought that he had heard two people come up the stairs and down the hall. He would think that it is Walter and Thea coming up. He had wondered if they had fucked downstairs. Oliver still had wanted to say something to his mother but couldn't. Oliver than began to fuck his mother harder and faster.

In the hall

Walter was going to go to his room to wait Moira. Thea stopped to say to Walter "So Walter that was fun and I hope that you get to fuck me again"? Walter just said to Thea "Well I hope so too". Then he had went into his room. Thea was not sort of upset at what Walter had said to her. She had wanted more of his big black cock. She now knew what her mother had been getting for three years. But she knew that it would take a while for him to admit that he wanted to fuck her again.

Back in Oliver's Room

Oliver was almost finished to cum either in or on his mother. He then said "Mom I feel like I have to cum. Do you want me to cum in you or on you"? Moira had to think for a moment. But soon later she had said to her son "You can cum on me because I don't want you to have another problem". So as Oliver pulled out they quickly go off the bed. Moira then went to her knees and opened her mouth. She said to Oliver "Oliver I'm ready for the fire". Oliver stood a few feet away from his mother. Then Oliver soon said "Oh god mom oh goooood"! He then cummed all over his mother.

He had missed his mothers mouth a little bit. But Moira didn't seem to care about it. She looked up at her son with happiness. Moira says to Oliver "Well at least I know that your better at cumming than Walter". Oliver was just proud of that as his mother left his room. She had cleaned up and took her towel to go back to her room. Oliver than later went to the bathroom to take a shower. But then Thea came in the shower. Oliver was fine with Thea taking a shower with him.

Thea turned around and said "So Ollie how was it fucking mom"? Oliver didn't know how she knew it but then remembered that he saw the door to his room open a little bit. Oliver said "Well it was kind of strange. But I still think you where the best. Also how was getting fucked by Walter"? Thea knew that her brother knew almost everything. So she said "It was good and felt great but I prefer your cock". They both agreed that they liked fucking each other. Thea than quickly kissed her brother on the lips.

The end

Notes

At first I had thought that this story was going to be good. But soon later I thought that it was going to be okay. So after this story I'm doing my first The Flash Story. I've decided to stay in The Flash/Arrow Universe for at least two more stories.


End file.
